


既见君子 上卷  第二十一章

by windflying



Category: jijianjunzi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windflying/pseuds/windflying





	既见君子 上卷  第二十一章

千门万户亮着灯，不时有炸开的爆竹之声，混杂了小儿的欢呼。  
马蹄声在空旷的朱雀大街上哒哒哒，急促得好像离家多年，急切返乡的归人。  
姬允跳下马来，夜里寒气使他脸都冻得僵了。  
他搓一搓脸，贼心不死，又跳了一回墙，所幸这回成功了，就是踩到石子儿崴了脚。  
姬允从前偷香窃玉从无失手，哪知今日格外曲折。  
姬允暗叹一声，宸郎你真是无一刻不折腾我。  
转念一想，一切又都是他自找罪受，毋可怪人。只好将指尖梅花捻一转，甘之若饴地无声一笑。

院中无人，姬允一瘸一拐地走到窗前，里面未亮着灯火，不知是否有人。  
若是又逢着他出去饮宴，岂非十分地不巧，简直像是注定了无缘。  
姬允这时才想起这个可能，推窗的动作止住了，他感到了犹豫。

窗轩却在此时推开了。  
窗内人身着白衫，乌发尽散，容颜在清寒月光下，仿佛如玉生光。  
两人隔了一扇窗，各自有些发怔，无声地对望。  
对方似乎也饮了酒，手中还捏着杯盏，神情中有些茫然似的看着他。  
姬允先醒来，隔着窗，将那株梅花递给他。  
开口的时候，不知怎么，腹内甜蜜之语溜了个干净，他突然有些拙舌，道：“我见梅花开得很好，送来与你同赏。”

白宸仍看着他。  
忽而他伸出手，越过窗框，手指轻轻地落到姬允的眉尖。  
然后顺着眉骨，寸寸往下，姬允张着眼睛看他，让对方的指腹按住了自己的嘴唇。  
白宸以指腹有些用力地揉他的唇瓣，神情却小心翼翼，仿佛怕惊醒一个脆弱的梦。  
他极轻声道：“方才我在想，你会不会突然出现。然后我推开窗，就看见了你。”  
“我常常做这样的梦，梦见你总是在窗外，可我一开窗，你就不见了。”  
他像是从未经历过好运，为此而感到忐忑。  
但终于微笑起来：“你终于肯见我了吗？”  
姬允微微地张唇，唇瓣里溢出的呼吸温暖而湿润，对方的指尖轻微一颤。  
姬允咬了他的手指一口，道：“你不是做梦，你是喝醉了。”

醉酒的小郎君总算有些清醒过来。  
似是不大好意思，白宸偷偷地觑他神色，道：“宸酒后无状，说了胡话。”  
姬允本来极不好意思，见他比自己更羞赧，本性难抑，他反而胆大了起来。  
他转起梅花枝，以梅枝轻点小郎下颌，唇畔含笑道：“小郎君果然梦里也时时想着我么？”  
白宸张着漆黑温润的眼睛，抿抿唇，突然嗯了一声，道：“中心藏之，无日忘之。”  
他的神情中有种令人难以忽视的认真，姬允调戏不下去了，他耳根微烫，欲要装作不经意地收回花枝，反被握住了手腕。  
“夜送春至，凤郎风雅。” 白宸微微笑着，“宸无所有，只能回送凤郎一朵。”  
便执起他的腕子，微微低头，在他手腕内侧吮出一朵鲜嫩红花，与红梅交映。  
手腕残留着唇舌湿滑柔软的触感，姬允险些要站不稳了，他眼睫颤动，终于收回手，勉强镇定神情，作出登徒子的姿态，道：“我深夜造访，美人竟不纳我入内，一叙深情么？”  
被调戏的美人眼眉微微一弯，欣然大开窗轩，供他登堂入室。  
姬允本也想逞能，从窗户翻进去，无奈瘸了一足，一脚踩实了，痛得他几要不顾形象，龇牙咧嘴地哀叫一通。  
白宸忙开门出来，见他金鸡独立，面目扭曲地对自己微笑，一时皱紧了眉。  
不待姬允为自己的无用想个过得去些的说辞，对方大步走上来，一拦腰将他抱起，姬允懵了一懵，对方已径自将他抱进屋内了。

虽对于自己被当作个女子一般对待，多少有些感觉微妙，不太适应，倒不妨碍姬允心安理得地享受服侍。  
白宸将他放到榻上坐稳了，除了鞋袜，才发现脚踝已肿起了老高，又团了瘀血，青紫一片。  
姬允一向是被养得很娇贵，皮肉细嫩，好像新卤的豆腐无一点印痕。  
乍看这一伤势，他自己都不料到，一时惊都超过了痛，咋舌道：“怎么这么严重？”  
白宸脸绷得紧紧，抿住嘴唇，看着好像他才是受伤的那个，比姬允更觉得痛似的。  
他拿来了膏药，蹲身握住姬允的脚，放到自己膝上，以勺子挖了药膏，涂抹到伤处。  
姬允略垂眼，便见到他衣衫下形状微显的脊背，覆了一层流水般的黑发，黑发从肩头滑到身前来，微遮住了脸侧。  
大约药膏清凉止痛的效果极好，姬允一时不感到多么痛楚，对方臣服在自己脚下，捧着他的脚，仿佛极虔诚温顺，他突然感到心悸。  
白宸垂着头，他看不见对方的脸，只瞧得到露出的额头，隐现的鼻尖。但他脑内自动补出了对方该有怎样的一双眼，嘴唇的形状正合他的心意。  
这朦胧的幻想，足够使他浮想联翩，心猿意马。  
姬允抬起另一只脚，轻轻在对方的膝窝搔了一下。  
白宸的动作微微一顿。  
姬允继续搔了一下，这下更具引诱意味的，他以脚掌摩挲白宸的大腿。  
白宸终于抬起头来，仿佛对他感到无奈，微抿住唇，一脸正经似的：“凤郎，我在抹药。”  
偏偏眼里已经暗了下来。  
上一世姬允极熟悉他这样的神色。分明不愿碰他，但是受了他撩拨，仍然会起反应。他只要舍下脸皮不顾，总能惹得对方忍耐不住，翻身上来发狠地往死里操｀他。  
姬允突然找回了一点前世的感觉，不知怎么，反而更有些热了起来。  
对方如何冷漠待他伤他且不提，他是真喜欢那人在床上的发狠用劲，仿佛要融化了的那种抵死缠绵。  
总有种他要将自己揉碎在他身体里，或许他也有一丁点在乎自己的感觉。  
他微眯起眼，伸出舌尖舔了舔有些发干的嘴唇，他微偏了脑袋，格外色气地浅笑：“我趁夜来寻郎君，良宵佳夜，难不成郎君只把时间拿来给我敷药吗？”  
边说着话，足下已探到对方两腿间，他蜷起脚趾，又伸展开，有些用力地碾磨那处，心满意足地感到那处很快饱满涨大起来，几乎有些戳着了他。  
白宸脸色微微有些变了，他两腮绷紧，像是咬住了牙齿，鼻尖渗出了细密的汗。  
“凤郎，别这样勾`引我。”  
那声音却是沙哑得很了。  
姬允感受到那炽热的欲念，他想要自己。  
他脊背发麻，仿佛连灵魂也快乐满足地震颤起来。  
他分开两脚趾，夹住翘起的顶端，模仿手指轻轻动作，他声音也低哑下去，含着湿热的情｀欲与爱意。  
“宸郎，我想要你。”

装着药膏的瓷罐滚落到一旁，姬允拥住身上压下来的人，两腿紧紧缠上去，两人滚作一堆，衣衫在纠缠间散落了一铺。  
滚烫的热吻与急切的爱`抚，两人仿佛快要渴死了，舔遍对方全身，急切地从对方身上吮`吸一点雨露。  
掰开臀瓣，全部没入的时候，两人都发出满足的喘声。  
姬允紧紧搂住白宸的脖颈，仿佛抱住救命的稻草，又好像岸上活鱼，大口喘息呻吟。  
白宸被他激出狠意，抽送愈发地激烈，汗水从他的眉尖往中间聚拢，化成圆润的一颗滚落下来，落到姬允的唇缝，顺着缝隙流进去，特别咸，姬允凑上去让他亲自己。  
唇舌相交太密，几欲让人窒息，却毫不顾及。  
我想要你，想要吞没你。

烛光燃到最后一刻，床帐中仍然起伏绵延，传来混乱的呻吟喘息。  
姬允被抱坐在白宸身上，下`身再度被用力地捣入，他神智昏愦，脸上布满被猛烈的撞击激出来的泪痕，肿胀的性｀器握在对方手中，他浑身颤抖，嘶哑地呻吟，两手痉挛地攥紧床帘，和对方的肩背，又出了回精。  
床帘因为被过度用力地拉扯，挽帘子的金钩都被扯落下来。  
一夜颠倒，周身浸没爱火之中。仿佛骨髓都燃烧殆尽。  
于这没顶的火海里，绞缠着难为人言的，从隔世而来，未能够圆满的渴求欲念，两人相拥沉没下去。


End file.
